One of Those Days
by Dude13
Summary: A day only continues to go downhill for a badly peeved young woman. Oneshot.


**Author's Warning**: Like everything else, this takes place in my series, set up by the events in my first story "More Than My Friend" where the big event is that Frankie adopts Mac as her "little brother". If you haven't read that story yet, I strongly suggest you do so now, or else you might get terribly confused.

* * *

The auto-repair shop seemed to be absolutely packed with nothing but hulking mechanics, each one bursting with muscles, tattoos, and facial hair that looked rougher than sandpaper. One would only need to take the briefest glances at any of them as they tinkered about to assume that they could easily take on a full-grown grizzly bear in one-on-one combat with ease.

Yet, despite their incredibly impressive physical stature, oddly enough, every behemoth of a man there was taking meticulous care at the moment to steer clear of the five-foot-four black-haired young woman standing out front, as if they were actually afraid to get within so much as ten feet of her. However, it didn't take long at all to see that they all had extremely good cause to be so wary; as the seething woman waited outside the repair shop, with her arms crossed and lips curled into a vicious snarl, she honestly looked so infuriated she'd probably readily maim the first person to so much as look at her the wrong way.

"No-good piece of junk…" Kathy fumed darkly under her breath as she started to pace about on the sidewalk. "Lousy hunk of garbage…I swear, that thing is cursed, no mater _how_ many times I bring it in, no matter _how_ many times, it _always_ has to find a new way to make _my_ life a living hell. It can never, never, _never _be easy, because if it's not one thing that's broken, it's the next, and…"

_BEEP_ _BEEP_!

Her venomous ranting was interrupted by two sharp honks of a car horn. She immediately glanced up just as her ride pulled up to the curb, earning her a few bemused looks from the mechanics behind her. After all, it wasn't often that one watched a raging young woman get picked up in a small bus decked in such a dazzling array of colors it practically resembled a rainbow on wheels.

"Kathy?" the lanky redheaded driver inquired worriedly as she opened the doors. "Kathy, are you okay? Is everything all right? I drove over here as soon as you called, and-"

"I'm _fine_!" her friend answered snappily as she stormed aboard the Foster's bus and plopped herself down upon one of the front seats, earning her a grimace from the other woman.

"…You sure?" Frances "Frankie" Foster checked, sounding unconvinced as she shut the doors and pulled back out onto the street. Almost immediately she realized just how unnecessarily stupid her question was; a quick glance into the rear-view mirror was all she needed to see that her friend was clearly at wits end.

"I _told_ you, I'm all right!" Kathy grumbled as she stewed in deep frustration. "It's nothing! I just had to take it in because I've been having some car trouble again…that's all. It's just…never mind, I'm okay, I'll be fine…thanks for picking me up…"

With this, she immediately shut her eyes and started taking some long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, lest she accidentally took her fury out upon the friend that had gone out of her way to pick her up. However, barely seven seconds passed before Frankie made the mistake of inquiring curiously, "Is it the engine again…or the brakes, like last time?"

The redhead might as well have lit off a match inside a warehouse of powder kegs. No sooner had she uttered those fateful words, it all suddenly became far too much for her horrifically frustrated friend to handle. As her anger immediately boiled over, the overwhelmed woman balled her hand tightly into a fist and pounded the bus seat with an almost animalistic howl of rage, "_DAMMIT_!"

"_Whoa_!" Frankie yelped as she glanced back behind her. "Kathy, watch your-"

"I can't help it!" she snarled right back. "I'm sorry, but I I just _can't_! I'm just so ticked off right now, I...I just...I mean, this is the _third_ time in _two_ months I've had to take that lousy hunk of junk into the shops! _Two_ months! But no matter what, it _still_-"

"Okay, okay, so you're having some bad car trouble!" Frankie conceded as she struggled to both keep her eyes on the road and tend to her ranting companion. "Please, just try and relax, it's all right-"

"I _never_ stop having all this damn car trouble!" Kathy hissed as she stomped her foot. "First it was the muffler, _then_ the ignition, then my engine started crapping out on me, _then_ my windshield wipers started to…and my brakes just won't…I mean, I should seriously just start burning a pile of money every month and get rid of the middle-man instead of…"

Too infuriated to fully wrap her mind around how much agony her automobile had given her, the seething young woman violently pounded the seat again as she threw back her head and roared angrily to the high heavens, "_FUCK_!"

"_KATHY_!" Frankie gasped like a shocked mother as her eyes almost popped out of her skull. "Knock it off with the swearing-"

"I'll swear all the hell I damn want to!" Kathy just growled, displaying not one hint of remorse. "And look who's talking! It's not like _you_ don't let the curses fly when things go bad! Don't act like _you_ never get ticked off and rattle off a few swears, because-"

"But _I_ make an effort not to do in front-" Frankie struggled in vain to interrupt before the curses started to gush from Kathy's mouth, threatening to drown them both in a sea of profanity.

"Fuck! Fuck my goddamn car! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck it to all hell!"

"Kathy, we're not-" Frankie desperately tried to interrupt, but to absolutely no avail as the other woman almost went mad with frustration as she weaved a tapestry of obscenity.

"I'm just so fucking sick of going through this fucking routine almost every fucking month!" she shrieked as her face burned as bright red as a ripe tomato. "I'm so fucking _sick_ of it!"

"Kathy, _please_!" the caretaker begged desperately as an ugly thought crossed her mind. Was _she_ like this when she lost her temper? If this was indeed similar at all to the grief she caused others when her ire got out of hand, Frankie quickly decided she didn't want to think about it as she struggled to tame her infuriated friend. "M-"

"I swear to God, if I drag to take that damn hunk of scrap to the shops once more, then I'll seriously-"

"For crying out loud!" Frankie exclaimed in disbelief. "Kathy, seriously, cool it with the language! I mean, you're a social worker with child services-"

Her friend scowled. "Well, there's no one here but you and me, and there's nothing in the job description that says I have to like it when my stupid car can't even make it through one month without giving me grief!"

"But we're-" Frankie tried one last time to cease the other woman's venomous ranting in total vain.

"Fuck!" Kathy, face flushed with rage, just continued shrieking angrily while she started banging a tightly clenched fist upon the seat as the obscenity flowed like a river. "Fucking fucker of fuck! Fuck my car! Fuck my piece of shit car! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK_!"

After spewing a ridiculous amount of vulgarity that was obscene enough vulgarity to give an entire convent of nuns a heart attack, she finally seemed to have gotten all the rage out of her system. Finished, Kathy crossed her arms, leaned back with a bitter gargoyle-like scowl adorning her features, and just fumed quietly.

For the next minute or so, the entire bus was saturated in deafening silence as Frankie wordlessly drove on, looking peculiarly mortified by her friend's outburst. As odd as it sounded, this was no denying the fact that much of the color had drained from the redhead's face, and her jade eyes were bulging so much, it looked as if they were about to pop like a pair of balloons. Finally though, after taking a deep breath, Frankie glanced behind her and asked in a soft tremor, "Y-you...you holding up back there, guys?"

Kathy was about to answer snappily when nearby, another voice suddenly whimpered hoarsely, "Um…y-yeah, we're…w-we're fine…don't worry…"

In a split-instant, whatever rage Kathy still possessed was effectively obliterated by the wave of dismay that instantaneously overtook her. As her facial features went as pale as fresh snow, she scrambled onto her knees, looked in the seat behind her, and confirmed her worst fears as she met the gaze of an extremely familiar little boy and his azure blob of an imaginary friend.

"H-hi, Kathy…" Mac still managed to greet politely with a pitiful excuse for a weak smile. Bloo meanwhile just curled up tightly against his creator and cowered a little, as if afraid that she was about to learn over and bite his head clean off, with good cause of course seeing how she had just been ranting like a maniac literally a minute before.

With eyeballs almost bugging unblinkingly out of their sockets, the indescribably horrified woman slowly and wordlessly sat back down in her seat, as quite and as docile as could be as her lower jaw dangled limply in her horror.

"I _tried_ to warn you…" Frankie groaned in frustration, and banged her head a little on the steering wheel as they paused at a stoplight. Her slack-jawed friend at first didn't emit so much as a peep for the next few unbearably awkward moments that followed and seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

Finally, Kathy, awash with embarrassment the likes of which was flat-out beyond compare, she rested her head on the back of the driver's seat and moaned miserably, "Frankie?"

"Yeah?" the redhead sighed.

"I'm going to he-" before she could finish her sentence, Kathy hastily interrupted herself once she realized she had probably spewed _enough_ profanity for the day, especially considering who was sitting right behind her. After taking a moment to look for the right word, she banged her head on the seat again and groaned, "I'm going to heck, aren't I?"

**The End **

* * *

I decided to give this my first M rating obviously for the hefty amount of swearing here, just to be safe. However, though, if any readers honestly think a T rating would suit this fic just fine, feel more than free to tell me so. If not, though, then the current rating stays.


End file.
